Saving Atoosa
by Suprnatural4Life
Summary: Atoosa Nawabi is all alone. Framed for theft she really does feel as if they have locked her and thrown away the key. What is she going to do? Victor Benedict is crumbling - fast. With six brothers with soulfinders around him, he is losing control. Will they ever meet and save each other or is destiny going to get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – anything you recognise is not mine**

**Chapter 1**

My eyes opened an inch as I heard the screaming. It was high pitched, it was of a criminal's, and it was early in the morning. But I was used to these kind of happenings – well, you do when you're stuck in a prison cell for as long as I've been. Just the first five months took a lot of getting used to.

The screaming had not stopped as he had been chucked into the empty cell in front of me, a wild animal needing to be tamed. He sat in the back right corner of his cell and cried. Just cried. He didn't cover his face with his hands like everyone else, his hands dangling off his bumped up knees. I looked at his red face; he had rose cheeks, a black bold stubble and strong green eyes.

I looked at him and stored him in my 'Memory' box in my head. I had decided that since the police officers still haven't decided fully what they will do to me, there is no point sitting here and thinking about what would happen to me. If did do that I would probably just die of depression. Why is he here? What has he done? Since he has only been brought in today and I have a clear view of him I decided to play my special game that I made to pass the time.

Basically, anytime there is a new person brought in, I look at their face (if I can even see their cell) and try to guess what crime they must have committed. I had a big load of people because I could see them as they walked into the station because I was in the first cell and had full view of everyone. My list consisted of: theft, murder, rape, arson, assault… I could go on – no really, I could because I have literally nothing else to do. Oh, my list also consisted of innocence, because I did nothing but I'm still here, so…

The station was huge and tiny depending on your viewpoint. If you were at the front of the station, you could see only a miniscule officer's desk and two chairs. If you were in any of the cells, you could pretty much see it all – well, the middle section mostly. Me and the next three cells, and the ones opposite us, could see front part of the station, but if we looked to our right we could see just more and more rotten, rusty grey cells.

By now I looked up and realised, the man had started sobbing really loudly. Well, I thought to myself, you shouldn't have done what you did unless you were innocent like me, well then there's nothing that I could do about that for either of us…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – anything you recognise is not mine**

**Chapter 2**

"Eleven thirty" came a grumpy 'leave-me-alone' voice when I asked for the time. I went to the back of my cell and sat on the floor for all of five minutes then stood up and started pacing. This is my routine everyday since I had nothing else to do. But some days my routine would be spoiled (thankfully) by some people – I didn't even know who they were, just their names – who would come and take me for questioning (unthankfully).

The questions were mostly the same and my answers were always the same and their replies were always the same, 'You have committed the crime so why not just tell us the truth'. I would always tell them that I have nothing to say because I was innocent, I was framed, but they would never believe me and they would threaten to increase my time here and then I would get sent back to my horrible, vile little cell at the front of the station.

I often thought about escaping this place by just using telekinesis to get the key for my cell from the officer's desk but that would just be so obvious and none of these people around me are Savants. So if I get caught doing it then I would be exposing Savants everywhere and putting myself in danger. Even though I would love to do it, the most sensible part of my head always told me that if I did escape, where would I go?

If I went home the officers would find me there, if I tried to hide they would find me, if I tried to escape the country they would still find me. I would get caught but I wouldn't be able to escape again and I certainly couldn't use any of my powers on them. My telekinesis is very weak, suitable for small objects and my other power couldn't be used as it was sort of historical. Unless I used it to build an army of corpses! Eww no!

I slipped out of my thoughts when I felt a huge sudden headache, something that felt like I had a hammer taken to my head but wasn't bleeding and didn't pass out. I turned around as I heard my cell door being opened, the sound of screeching metal against metal adding to my crashing headache. The officer moved away to allow another man to come forward. Holy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – anything you recognise is not mine**

**Chapter 3**

Eyes. Perfect round, grey fierce eyes. My gaze moved down and I saw light tanned cheeks that were slightly red – so slight that only someone who was inspecting him as closely as I was would notice. Moving further down I saw rose full lips in the shape of a smile. A small smile – a smile of relief (I had experience) that was accompanied by two beautiful, heart stopping dimples on either side. My eyes trailed back to his lips – rather uncontrollably, I admit - and I imagined what it would be like to… No! I didn't let myself finish that thought. Remember your upbringings; remember your mother's manners lectures! I told myself off. Stop inspecting the inspector like you want to eat him. As I mentally scolded at myself, his smile widened just a tiny bit.

I slammed up my shields just in case there was a high chance he was not but maybe he could be. I fixed my eyes on his gaze and toughened up my face, making sure my shields were fully activated. I stepped forward to address him, but he got there first.

"You are mine".

That may have been the words of a killer but the way they came out of his mouth made me melt inside. Like a perfect melody, a perfect tune, one I would like to hear everyday all day for the rest of my life. Sigh! The actual words, however, what!?

Once again, I toughened up my face.

"I would like to see your credentials please" I demanded.

"Okay then" came his reply.

He took a step forward but as a result of his long slim legs, he ended up right in front of my face. I was now backed up against the wall and his face was a breath apart from mine. What was he doing? I scanned to glimpse his thoughts, but instead I saw shields.

A Savant's shields are like a strong wall that blocks anyone from entering their mind. The shield is usually made of what the person wants it to be, like mine was a lilac brick wall with fiery roses on them. A Savant can choose to change the style of their shields but the strength remains depending on the situation and the person. When I was ten and was first learning my shields with my sisters, my wall was pink and had blue flowers on them. So throughout my life I have changed my shields a lot and it only takes a second to change them but mine have always gotten stronger.

So now, I know for a FACT that this man was a Savant and I know for a FACT that he has just changed his shields, and I know for a FACT that my life could change. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine and took my small palms into his large ones and just held them, his thumb rubbing the back of my hands softly in a circular motion. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile. My mind was very confused and thinking of many reasons for what he was doing but my heart was beating so wildly in my chest that it definitely knew what was going on. I could hear it and I feared that he could too.

I stared into his eyes but was looking at his shields just as he said

_Hello._

I saw it just before I felt it. The feeling of joy, the feeling of being complete, like I was in my own world with him holding onto my hand as we floated on snow white clouds into blue, heavenly skies and all around me I could feel his presence.

_My soulfinder._ I whispered into his mind.

_Yes_ he replied in a content sigh.

Both our eyes were open and he had let down his shields – his shields which were pitch black with a picture of me (as I was when we met) on one side and the word 'Soulfinder' in bold neon blue. I had also let down my shields now knowing who he was.

Remembering that I didn't even know his name I said _I'm…_

But he beat me to it (again?)

_Atoosa Nawabi. Yes I know. I'm Victor Benedict, your soulfinder._

The last part was quieter, like a content sigh. Then suddenly remembering why he was here, he took a small step back and sweetly tugged on my hand for me to come with him.

"Come on" he had reverted to speaking aloud again, his accent melting my heart all over again.

"The officer says they know you're innocent and are letting you go". Confusion must have crossed my face because he had switched back to telepathy again.

_I used my power on them. Let's go_

I smiled at my soulfinder and waved goodbye to the officers as I followed him out and we ran to a car and as soon as we were in, he set off at high speed. He was focused on the road so I sat and watched him. I could see that his lips were rapidly moving but I couldn't hear anything but the never ending, happy, completeness that was inside me. I felt bigger, better and stronger, stronger to fight for my innocence with my soulfinder by my side. My soul! My life!

I was staring up at his face and smiling when his waving hand blocked my view. The sound of his bubbly laughter then surely made my cheeks red as chillies.

"Honey, we're here." I looked past him and out of the window.

"Where? Why are we here?" I asked.

He laughed again and gently took my hands in his and kissed the back.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I shook my head in response.

"Okay. Look, the plan is you stay here and get dressed with some stuff that I brought you and while then I will go and tell my dad and brothers everything and we will try to prove your innocence. No! We WILL prove your innocence. After that, we all get out of the country and go back home. I left to come and get you without telling anyone because I have six brothers and they all have their soulfinders and it was so hard for me to watch them all and not have you. I just know my family is going to love you honey. And my mother? Well she will just have her own sort of love for you as she has no daughters and you will be very happy with her. But anyways we will talk about that later, but for now this is the best place for you to hide while I go and get the others. That is my plan but, honey, is it okay for you?"

He went back to kissing the back of my hands while staring into my eyes. I thought through what he said and it was all okay except one thing.

"Will I not be able to see my family again then?"

He thought about his reply and then answered "of course you will honey, if everything goes to plan, then you will see them again and you will be able to pack your things and say goodbye." He thought for a second "that is if you want to go with me?"

A look of panic in his eyes would not be recognised by anyone, I could tell, except his family but I saw it clear as day and reassured him. "Baby, how could you think that? Of course I want to come with you. I can't live without my soul."

We both smiled and waited a second before he said "you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, just… taking it all in. It is a bit overwhelming. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – anything you recognise is not mine**

**Chapter 4**

He smiled and jumped out of the car and ran round to my side to open my door before I had even taken my seatbelt fully off. He held his hand out for me and I accepted it and a small part of the true him with a small smile. He led the way to a small shed-like hut and inside I saw it was surrounded by hay which was covered in dust – obviously this place was abandoned.

"Okay so, my dad and brothers are close by with a few other people I know. If it is okay, I won't be too long. I'll go pick them up then come straight back here and get you. Once you have changed, go and hide behind the huge hay stack on the far left." He indicated with his finger. "Don't get up until you here my voice. I won't be too far so if something happens…"

…_you can talk to me like this. _His beautiful voice filled my mind with his concern and worry for me.

I lifted my hands to his face and cupped his cheek, "I'll be fine. You go and I'll be waiting right here for you".

"Right, okay." He gave me a tight heart-melting hug, his arms wrapped around my waist silently comforting me. I brought my arms and wrapped them around his neck giving him and me both the comfort and reassurance we needed.

He gently kissed the tip of my nose and turned around to go.

_It will be okay. We're both fine. _I thought I should give my strong, handsome soulfinder a bit reassurance.

I turned around to get dressed behind the huge stack of hay. When I opened the bag I found matching set of a scarf **(something that ladies wear around the head to cover their hair)**, a burqa **(something which is worn over the face to cover all parts of face and head except for eyes) **and an ubaya **(a long dress-type garment)**. I quickly got dressed and sat down against the hay stack. Everything that had happened today ran through my head and I was thinking about what I knew so far about Victor, when my vision went black.

I woke some time later and found myself moving but not on my feet. When my eyes fully opened the first thing I saw was my beautiful soul.

"Hey". I said alerting him that I was now with him

"Hi, you're up. Did you sleep okay behind there?" he asked concerned. By now we had stopped moving and I gave him an honest nod.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you" he explained.

"Vic, you can put me down now."

He put me on my feet, his arms still around me and he stiffened. "You called me 'Vic'."

The shock and pleasure that ran across his face gave me my own hit of happiness and calamity. I gently moved my hands up his strong, muscled arms and he shivered slightly as my hands continued up to cup his face.

"Vic – my soul" I simply said.

I watched him visibly swallow as he took a step back; we were so close our noses were almost touching. He kept his arms around and told me in a more growly voice than usual "Look, once we get out of this mess and we have freed you from here, we can go back to Colorado to my house then we will be free to do anything. But I want to take things slow and you control our relationship at your pace. I don't ever want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want. I can see how you feel and I can see what you were just thinking," I blushed "but I want you to feel completely comfortable and at ease with me. We have a long life ahead of us and I won't let anything ever happen to you and now that I've found you I won't let anything happen to me either. So everything is in your own pace, okay sweetheart?"

I took a step closer and moved my face right up in front of his. Once again our noses were almost touching. "At my own pace. I am already pretty comfortable with you… in fact so much o that I can do this without any pressure." By now I truly was very comfortable with him. I moved my lips to the space just below his ear and pressed a kiss just there. I felt his arms tighten around me, so I skated my lips against his soft but ruff skin where he had a stubble and moved all the way to his cheek. I moved back to look at him and saw his eyes closed. I whispered "Open your eyes". He waited a second then his eyes opened way darker than before. I realised then that one, I had caused that reaction and two, I loved it. I felt my blush and a shy smile creep up and he cleared his throat, surely controlling himself.

"Later" he promised. Straight away I knew what that meant and I gave a small nod. He took my hand in his releasing my body from his arms and looked me in the eyes. "Ready? There are a few people in that car and I can say that they will all love you." I just nodded in response.

I followed my soul into my destiny wondering what I'd done to get so incredibly lucky.


End file.
